Blindfold
by CrayolaBox16
Summary: Draco Malfoy sees a new light, also known as Ginny Weasley. The problem was that he said something not so good, and now she looks at him with hurtful eyes. What will he do to finally get her to talk to him? Use a blindfold. It's Blue, read and review!


Oh. Em. Gee. BLUE IS BACK WITH HER FIRST HP FANFIC! :D It's good to be back here ;) So, I'm back with a Draco/Ginny story. I know, not really your typical pairing but I adore this shipping! I made my return fic a Draco/Ginny 'cause it's my first one... Don't worry, I have an upcoming Harry/Ginny and Dramione story if you don't like this one (which I hope that you do like it) Okay, enough blabbering. Here's my first Harry Potter story! :)

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter name, event or item mentioned in the story. If I did, I would've made Ginny's boyfriend cycle to Michael, Zabini, Malfoy, then Harry ;))

* * *

It was night time, the Great Hall filled with students for dinner. Draco Malfoy had just finished his mashed potatoes when she stood up from the Gryffindor table. He stared, almost stupidly, at the young witch. Her long, fiery hair, beautiful, chocolate brown eyes and those innocent, faded freckles... Features that made Draco mesmerised by Ginny. His gaze was interrupted when he felt a hard nudge to his ribs.

"Ow! What the heck, Zabini?" He angrily whispered to his friend at his right, Pansy Parkinson yapping to the other students at his left.

"She's leaving, you git. Go and get her." Blaise said with a smirk before picking at his roast beef once more.

Wasting no time, the platinum-haired boy leapt to his feet (ignoring the shriek from Pansy, who was drinking pumpkin juice before Draco hit her elbow causing to pour the liquid on herself) and dashed out of the Great Hall. He finally caught up with her after bounding up the stairs.

"Hey, Weaslette!" Draco exclaimed loudly from the end of the hall, which made the red head turn around in shock.

"Damn it, Malfoy! I'm kinda in a rush, so what do you want?" She answered with a sneer while he approached her with a smug smirk on his face.

"What? I can't spend time with my favourite Ginevra?" He said with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"You have no right to call me by my first full name, ferret." Ginny retorted with an icy tone in her voice and crossed her arms over her chest.

He snarled in frustration, hating that forbidden nickname that was given to him. "Fine... Hey, Ginny?"

"Yes, Draco?" She said almost too sweetly, like she meant it.

"Could you do me a favour?"

"Me?" She said in mock shock. "What, pray tell, would let you think that I would do something for a Malfoy?" She asked with disgust.

"Well, you're a Weasley. It seems that it's the only thing that Weasleys do and do it right." The words flew out of his mouth before he could stop them.

_I did not just say that._

**Well you did, idiot.**

He could've sworn that he saw the hurt in her brown eyes. And it shocked him more that her eyes started to glimmer against the hall lights... She was about to cry.

_That never happens to her. She _never _cries when insulted._

"I see." She said in a sad, quiet voice before turning around and sprinted along the hall.

When she turned the corner, Draco suddenly punched his fist to the wall with all his might. He knew he shouldn't have said that to the youngest Weasley. He wanted to change, especially for her. He thought harder, a Slytherin changing for a Gryffindor? That would cause a bloody riot between the two Houses. But he wouldn't care. He was Draco Malfoy, the Prince of Slytherin. He could get away with anything. More importantly, he could get away with anything when it's for her. But even with this thought (and his ego growing), he still doesn't know what to do to get her attention again. He's got to concoct another plan to get Ginny Weasley to see him, to truly see him.

Sighing, he trudged back to his dormitory, muttered the password before entering the Slytherin portrait hole. After changing his robes, he silently climbed to bed and drifted off to sleep, where he started to dream about a certain Weaslette smiling that million Galleon smile at him.

The following morning, Draco woke up with a good start (he just finished a dream where Ginny slapped Harry Potter right across the face when the latter insulted the former about being a rich, filthy, ferret with an anger problem. She left him a kiss before gracefully disappearing) A first in his life, he happily got out of bed and got ready for breakfast. Most of his roommates were staring at him weirdly or curiously, only Blaise Zabini knew why.

Draco was almost tempted to smile while walking down the halls of Hogwarts. The key word is almost. He strutted with the same, signature smirk across his face, even without his cronies Crabbe and Goyle. His morning even got better when he thought of a unique but brilliant way to get Ginny's attention without letting her burst into tears or running for her life. When he finished with his eggs, he left the Slytherin table and started to go to his first class: Transfiguration. He knew that Ginny was going to pass by him because her first class was Potions that day.

He walked through the halls alone when he finally saw her, looking radiant as ever. With a small smile, he started to walk towards her and start with the plan he made this morning: the favour.

That is, until, Harry came around and lightly placed a hand at Ginny's back.

Draco's smile vanished in a flash. He was shaking with anger when Harry leaned a little too close to Ginny's ear and whispered something, causing Ginny to smile and laugh softly. The Slytherin wizard clenched both his fists so tight that his knuckles turned into a pale shade of white. He closed his eyes and started to breathe deeply, trying to seethe out the urge of him punching Harry until he bleeds. When he opened his eyes, he saw both of them staring at him in different ways: Harry with despise, and Ginny with sadness. And Draco only cared for one pair of eyes.

"Something wrong, Malfoy?" Harry said curtly, his eyes formed slits at Draco.

Draco tightened his jaw when Harry pulled Ginny closer to him as a form of protection.

_As if I'm gonna hurt her again. _He smirked at his own thought.

"Malfoy, stop smirking and step aside. I need to bring Ginny here to her class before I head up to my Charms class." Harry said as he took a few steps forward with Ginny.

Draco looked down at Ginny, her eyes filled with the same hurt expression that he caused her yesterday. He felt his stomach drop and his heart clench seeing the innocent witch still affected by his stupidity.

He looked back up to Harry, whose face was still cold and stony, probably because he saw Draco gaze down at the youngest Weasley for a little too long. He nodded curtly before stepping out of their way, and for some strange reason, he saw her lift her gaze at him before leaving with Harry.

After going through Transfiguration, double Charms, and Herbology in a grumpy mood, Draco stalked in the library during free period to start with his Potions essay. He angrily grasped his quill and started to write so hard on his parchment that when he finished his first one, his writing left a mark on the wooden table. As he grabbed another piece of parchment, he heard something fall and a female shriek. He put his head up and looked around before stopping at a figure in front of him. He couldn't believe his luck. There she was, Ginny, trying to gather all the books and papers that fell from her arms.

Without noticing, he stood up from the table and walked towards her.

"Here, let me help." He said in a soft voice uncommon to him before kneeling down and grabbed some of the books.

Ginny was startled at his voice and even more stunned when he started to help her with the books.

After getting the books and papers from his side, he looked at her and waited for her to get the materials on her sides. Hesitating, he put all the materials he gathered on one arm and used the other to gently grab her forearm and pulled her up with him.

She slowly lifted her head and met his eyes, searching for an answer on why he was being nice to her.

Draco sensed this and sent her a small but genuine smile before putting all the things on the table beside them.

"T-thank you, Malfoy." She whispered in a voice so quiet that he could've missed it if he didn't listen carefully.

"No problem." He tried saying in a casual voice. He still hated the fact that she still called him by his last name. He turned around and went back to his own table and tried to resume his homework. And yet, he couldn't do so, seeing that every few seconds he'll glance up at Ginny who was either writing on her own parchment or searching through the books she got. He softly chuckled whenever he caught her turning the pages while her tongue was sticking out to the side.

_She's adorable... Wait a minute, adorable is not part of the Malfoy dictionary._

**Yes it is. It's part of the **_**I-make-googly-eyes-at-her **_**part of the book.**

It seemed as that he lost track of time when he glanced up once more only to see that Ginny was no longer there. He hurriedly placed all his stuff inside his bag before walking out of the library for lunch. When he reached the Slytherin table, Pansy's curious eyes were set on him.

"What took you so long?" She said as she scooted closer to him.

He looked at her with grimace, though it was oblivious to the girl when she started to play with his hair.

"Will you stop doing that?" He waved off her hand from his hair and scooted a little farther from her. Pansy simply shrugged before talking to her other Slytherin friends.

"Seriously, mate, what happened to you?" Blaise said, already having a good idea of what happened with his friend.

"I... was doing homework. For Potions." Draco tried to pass nonchalantly but failed when Blaise formed another smirk.

"Oh? That's all? Any certain people you bumped into?"

"Potter." Draco hissed to Blaise.

"I see, interesting. Anyone else?"

"Drop it, Zabini!"

Blaise held his hands up in mock surrender. "All right, all right I'll drop it... for now." He added slyly.

After dinner, Draco abandoned in finishing his homework completely and instead walked towards the Astronomy tower. Even though he ridiculously despises the subject, he still liked it there. It was quiet and a bit dark, a perfect place to think. He opened the door and walked right in without hesitance. He sat on the window pane and breathed in the cool, night breeze. He closed his eyes as he felt the wind flew at his face and going through his hair. He finally felt the peace he needed... He had to get away from Zabini, from Harry, from Ginny...

**No, you don't.**

_What are you talking about?_

**You don't need to be away from Ginny.**

_Yes, I do. She hurts my brain._

**No, she**_** lets**_** your brain function properly.**

_Who are you to talk?_

**We're the same thought, you git. Now, get back to thinking about when you're going to fulfill your plan!**

Draco slapped his forehead, he forgot about that tiny requirement. He forgot about his plan about Ginny.

**See, I told you she makes your brain function properly.**

"Great, I'm fighting with myself about Ginny—"

"What about Ginny?"

Draco closed his eyes fearfully, he recognized that voice. And he was scared to face the person. Slowly, he turned himself towards the center of the room and opened his eyes. There, he saw the person he helped earlier that day.

"Um, ah... About you... being... a good witch?" He said uncertainly.

"Oh." She ducked her head. His heart leapt when he saw a faint pink shade on her cheeks.

_I made her blush? Sweet._

**Hey, stop it with the ego. Remember, the plan?**

_Oh right..._

He slowly got off the window pane and strode towards the red-headed witch. He carefully remembered to give her some space so that he won't scare her off again. He waited for a few moments until she lifted her head once again to face him.

"Hey, er... Ginny?"

"Yes?" She said in a shy voice.

"Um, don't take this the wrong way, but... What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to have some peace and quiet. I want a break from all of my problem and distress." She avoided his eyes as she added the last part.

The guilt built inside of him. He made her go here for a terrible reason.

"I'm sorry." He said with an uneasy voice.

She returned her gaze towards him. "It's okay, I forgive you."

He gave her a forced smile. He felt bad about what he's about to say.

"Uh, Ginny... Re-remember the f-favour I asked?" He bowed his head and stared as his shoes. He didn't want to see the hurt expression on her beautiful face again. He couldn't bare to take the pain again.

"Yeah, I remembered. Why?"

"Would you mind if you... Do it for me now, while we're alone?" Draco added the last part nervously, which caught Ginny's attention.

"Sure, I don't mind." She said with a timid smile.

He instantly lifted his head and immediately spotted the faint grin on her face. It gave a whole new wave of hope for him.

"I want you... to close your eyes."

Ginny stared at him, confused.

"Um, in case you haven't noticed, but it's pretty dark in here already and—"

"Please, Gin. Just this once." He politely interrupted her.

Both were surprised that he called her "Gin" but made no comment about it.

"Uh, okay." She closed her eyes obediently.

Even though that her eyes were closed and it was almost pitch dark in the room since the only light source was coming from the moon, Draco still thought that Ginny looked so beautiful.

He silently walked behind her and reached for something inside his pocket. A black blindfold. He grabbed both ends of the piece of cloth with both his hands and placed the blindfold on Ginny's eyes. He heard her gasped lightly, which made him a whole lot nervous, but relaxed a bit when she didn't attempt to Bat-Bogey Hex him away from her. He carefully tied the cloth before dropping his hands.

_I could've just used magic to tie the blindfold, instead of doing it manually._

**Shut up, you know why you did it that way. This could be the last time you'll be this close to her if the plan failed.**

He breathed in deeply before going back to his original position. He stared at the blindfolded Ginny for a while before opening his mouth.

"Ginny, I-I don't know how to say this... So I'll just be blunt about it. I like you. A lot." He flinched, expecting a violent reaction from her, but miraculously, she did nothing. He took this response to continue.

"I didn't mean to tell you that insult that day. It just slipped out. As lame as it sounded, it's the truth. It's just the way I am. But this mean facade? I wouldn't want to keep it up if I'm talking to you. I'm only mean to you or your friends because of the reputation. My father wants me to continue the legacy of Slytherin with pride. So, being nice to a Gryffindor was out of the option when in public. But now that I'm here with you alone, I can finally let this stupid guard down... just for you. Heck, if I could, I would drop it all together just to get to talk to you. I really, really, do like you, Ginny. This isn't a joke or a prank, this is pure honesty. I want to be with you, me, Draco Malfoy. But, if you don't want to, which is probably what you're thinking... It's okay. It would be selfish of me to have you but you're miserable. Even if you're with Potty—I mean, Potter, I'll be okay with that. Eventually. I just want to be open about my affections with you. There, I'm done. You can remove the blindfold and throw it away or burn it or something..."

He ducked his head once again, not wanting to see her run away from him right after his heartfelt confession. He felt his heart beat painfully against his chest when he heard footsteps. He figured that she wasn't going to even look at him after this night.

Which is why he was truly shocked when he felt two warm hands against his cheek. The hands slowly guided his face upwards. Draco saw Ginny just a few inches away from him, still blindfolded.

"Ginny, what are you doing—"

"Shh." She said, her hands softly roaming around his face.

He couldn't help but raise a curious eyebrow when he saw a smile growing on her face.

"Draco. I'm not the one who's blindfolded. You are."

He looked at her confusedly but not too long not to register what's happening. She pulled down his face towards her and gently placed her lips upon his.

Startled, he clumsily returned the kiss before regaining his composure and kissed her back confidently. He wrapped his arms around her petite waist, her hands moved from his cheeks to the back of his head, playing with the ends of his hair.

He slowly pulled back, much to her displeasure, and chuckled when she was playfully pouting at him.

"What's wrong?" She said, still fingering strands of his hair.

"I can't see your eyes." He said with such affection, which was still new to him. He removed his hands from her waist and carefully untied the knot of the cloth behind her head, careful not to hurt her. Once he was done, he pulled it away from her face and let it drop to the stony floor.

"That's a whole lot better." Draco said, placing a soft loving kiss on her forehead.

"I like your tactic, Mr. Malfoy. A blindfold? Quite different." Ginny teasingly said to him before giggling.

"What can I say?" He said with a shrug and a smile.

"By the way, what did you mean that I was the one who was blindfolded?" He asked curiously.

She pulled him closer, his forehead resting on hers and sighed deeply.

"I was only sad not just because of the insult, but because I saw you angrily staring at Harry and I. I didn't want it to look that way because I kinda like you too and—"

She was interrupted when he gave her a sweet, chaste kiss, bringing his arms back around her waist.

"That's all I needed to hear, Gin." He said with his eyes are sparkling with happiness.

"Good, 'cause ferrets aren't supposed to be talked to with long sentences, Draco." She said playfully.

"I'll let that slide, for now, Ginevra." Draco smiled a million Galleon smile that matched the one she was wearing right now before engaging into another (and probably) needed kiss.


End file.
